The present arrangements relate to social networks and, more particularly, establishing social network connections.
As use of the Internet and other networking services continue to proliferate, so too does the use of social network services. Social network services provide a convenient way for people to stay in touch with one another and keep abreast of current events. A social network service typically provides a representation of each user (e.g., a profile), his/her social links, and a variety of additional services. Most social network services are web-based and provide means for users to interact over the Internet. For example, social networking sites allow users to share ideas, pictures, posts, activities, events, and interests with people (i.e., contacts) in their network. In contrast to online community services, such as forums, a social network service usually is an individual-centered service whereas online community services are group-centered.